


best rescue ever

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Eating, F/M, First Kiss, Humor, Kissing, Rescue Missions, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Just a drabble from an idea I had about kissing post-rescue mission in S5.





	best rescue ever

She doesn't think she's ever seen him like this before.

Usually, he's so restrained. Everything just below the surface.

Of course, she's not judging, just noticing how he's devouring it. Eyes half closed and savoring the taste, humming at its sweetness.

She's having a hard time.

Maybe it's imagining what it must be like, tasting somethin for the first time. But especially to someone who has obviously been deprived.

It's hard not to enjoy it and envy it all at once.

The piece of fruit had slipped out of her pack once they were safely stowed away in the cargo hold of the freighter.

It rolled right towards him, passing the standard rations sealed with alien writing on them, but in the kind of way anyone would know what they are.

The fruit, with it's golden and almost glowing skin, with its inviting waxy surface. A container holding something wonderful inside.

All of this had been carefully planned out, of course. Timing it perfectly. Her and the team monitoring the schedules. Bribing and assuming the names and faces of people not-from-Earth that they could pass for.

Hopefully their translators worked. She worried about that, even though Fitz had assured them-

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she answers, watching him come to his senses, suddenly. "You were stuck in that container for-"

"This is," he says, swallowing, looking at the pit of the fruit. "I was thirsty."

He must be too embarrassed to notice it's dribbling down his chin. The same gilded color as the skin.

"I'm just glad you're safe," she says loudly, trying to distract herself by digging through her bag. "Here. Water."

Reaching out, he takes the flask from her, and pauses when his fingers touch hers.

"Go ahead," she tells him. "There's enough to share."

A bump in the airspace sends them closer together for a moment, and they brace against each other, as he finally starts to examine their surroundings.

The clatter of the metal containers around them, along with the empty one he'd been hiding out in, makes a painful rattling noise.

"We're flying through an asteroid field," she reassures him. "Perfectly safe."

"Good," he says, glancing her over with his eyes, his eyebrows knotting together for a moment. "This was yours, wasn't it?"

His fingers look sticky as he lifts the remnant of the fruit up with a guilty expression, then rolls his eyes at himself.

"I was thinking of sharing it," she laughs at him. "It's fine. I'm glad you got to have it."

"Was it special?" he asks, wincing, biting at his bottom lip nervously.

"Not more special than you," she admits, looking away for a moment and then finding his eyes again. "I imagine you haven't had anything special in a long time."

"I haven't," he agrees, his voice going quiet, the way she's used to. "Longer than I'd realized. Have you-"

"No," she answers abruptly, then feels the idea hit her more deeply than she'd expected. "No."

"I'm sorry," he says softly, full of apologies, and she's aware all at once of how close they are to each other, even though she can easily guess they're beyond the asteroid field now.

"It's okay, it's not our fault." She shakes her head at him, and her eyes fix again at the glistening on his chin. "It's just...fate."

Her fingers have been on his chest the whole time, but she notices how it's rising and falling below her hand, that she can feel his heartbeat beneath. And she can't remember the last time she was kissed first, but it doesn't matter.

The water canister in her hand clangs on the floor as she drops it, because it was just in the way.

He's sweet. He tastes sweet, and there isn't any bitterness, or doubt or hurry in it. It's something she's always known, just getting to taste it for the first time.

She closes her eyes and savors it, slips her arm along the curve of his shoulder to his neck to get more, and finds it answered with a sigh against her mouth.

And when they open, his blue eyes are fixed on hers, wide, arm encircling her to hold her close.

"I guess," he starts to say, with a smirk, when they hear a clanging at the hangar door, and she concentrates, notes the familiar knock.

"We should get started," she finishes, raising her eyebrows. "That's Elena."

He lets her go as she bends to pick up the water and hands it off to him as he pushes the food back into her pack and exchanges items.

"Best rescue, ever," she hears him say, as he follows her to the door.

 


End file.
